Nene Kuzuoka
Nene Kuzuoka is a college student and actress. She is a member of the drama club, Forester. Although she seems like an average girl, Nene hides a large sexuality streak that has struck the campus by storm. She is highly promiscuous, engaging with men in bathroom stalls and isolated rooms, much to their surprise (though none of her 'victims' really complain and, in fact, set themselves up to get ambushed by her). She will seduce and engage in sex with anyone regardless of whether or not they are in a relationship, with her logic being that they're not tied down by marriage and the heart will choose what it wants. Although Nene's friends are aware of her activities, it appears her identity as the Perv Goddess is kept secret from the greater student body. Appearance Nene has a short bob with two thin pigtails on the side. She often has a smile on her face, accompanied by mischievous looking eyes. By her own admission, Nene claims to be a plain looking girl. This, however, does not stop her from using her body to get what she wants. Personality Nene is cunning when it comes to manipulating men and their desires, with Natsuo being the only person to resist her temptation so far. Nene admits to loving sex and is thrilled with the idea of becoming one with another person. She also loves to be desired. With her experience in sexuality, she seems more than happy to give advice and ideas to virgin girls, in spite of her personal opinion of them. Background In her high school years, Nene had a crush on a boy named Daisuke who at the time had feelings for one of the more popular girls in school. When Nene offered to be his girlfriend, he outright refused, stating that he's known her since they were little and doesn't see her as girlfriend material. The words broke her heart and left her unable to come to school for a few days. One day, she overheard Daisuke and the other boys talking about actresses that she's never heard of. Upon searching for their names online, she realized they were porn stars. With this discovery, her curiosity rose and she watched more porn to get in touch with her sexuality and learn how to seduce men. Later on, she sneaks into Daisuke's room, undressing herself and offering herself to him. Daisuke relents and has sex with her repeatedly, falling for her over time. It is implied she no longer continues their relationship. Character plot College Arc Nene first appears as Natsuo and the other students exit the bus. She overhears their conversation about sex and impishly asks Natsuo what they were talking about. Natsuo and the others found several men unconscious in bathroom stalls - but with their genitals exposed and a satisfied look on their faces, indicating that the person that ambushed them engaged in sex. As they were searching for her, Natsuo gets pulled into a room by Nene, who reveals herself as the culprit. She explains the excitement of having sex and being desired and promises to not tell anyone about their encounter as long as Natsuo keeps her identity a secret. Natsuo, however, flat out refuses and runs away. As a casting call is made for the next play, Nene is chosen as the co-star, beating out Serizawa for playing as the top dancer of a club. Later on, Nene is attending the cafeteria with her friends, having a disparaging discussion of Serizawa behind her back; unbeknownst to her, Serizawa was nearby overhearing the discussion. Nene stated that she received the part due to Serizawa being a virgin prude that has no romantic or sexual experience whatsoever. Category:Female characters Category:College students Category:Drama Club